


A Needy Kitty

by RomanRuler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Blake loses a bet she made with Yang back at the abandoned village. And now that they're safe and sound at Saphron's house, Yang doesn't forget about it.





	A Needy Kitty

Blake nervously begins rocking her legs back and forth on the bed. Normally, she’s not one to be so open with her emotions, but this time is different. Saphron called everyone down for breakfast almost ten minutes ago, and she can hear her friends talking in the kitchen mixed in with the sound of silverware clinking together. 

“Hurry up, Yang!” Blake says, running her fingers over the sheets to distract herself. “If we don’t get down there soon, everyone’s going to start getting suspicious!”

On the other side of their shared bedroom, Yang stops searching through Blake’s bag and smiles. “Geez, I didn’t know you would be  _ this  _ excited about losing the bet.” 

Blake blushes. Back when they were still stuck in that abandoned village and didn’t know about the pack of Apathy living in the tunnels, she made a bet with Yang. If they were still there for at least another week, then she would have to wear a vibrator all day and let her control it. But if she lost, then Blake would be the one to wear it and let Yang have full control over it. 

So, as luck would have it, they found out about the Apathy the next day, hitched the trailer onto Yang’s motorcycle, and left in a much better mood than the entire time they were there. But Blake guessed that Yang was just a tad more excited than the rest of them. 

At first, she thought that Yang forgot about their bet. She hadn’t mentioned it at all during the trip, and Blake was too embarrassed with all of their friends around them to remind her. But she discovered last night that Yang definitely did  _ not _ forget about it when they paired up to share a room together. While snuggling before bed, she told Blake that she bought a pack of fresh batteries at the nearby convenience store and made sure to update the remote control app on her scroll. 

As a result, Blake had some trouble falling asleep last night from a mixture of both surprise and excitement for today. 

Holding Blake’s pink vibrator in one hand and a roll of tape in the other, Yang makes her way over to her and sits down on the bed in front of her. Although Blake’s already pretty embarrassed, it doesn’t help that the bed is so small that it can barely fit the two of them, meaning Yang has to practically be right on top of her so she doesn’t fall off. 

She places the two things next to her and rests her hands on Blake’s knees, peering up at her over them. “I can’t really do this if you don’t open your legs.” 

With a sheepish smile, Blake bends her knees down and spreads her legs, placing them on either side of Yang. She hooks her thumbs into Blake’s black pajama pants and looks up at her blushing face for approval. She nods and lifts her lower back up, allowing Yang to slide her pants off before dropping them on the floor. 

Having been anticipating this since last night, Blake is turned on by what’s happening, and she’s already wet without even needing Yang to touch her. But it isn’t until she feels the sudden cool air of the room and her panties sticking to her that she realizes just  _ how _ turned on she is, and to her embarrassment, Yang notices, too.

Blake gasps as she feels Yang press a hand to her still clothed pussy. With a sly smile, she begins gently rubbing her through the damp fabric, causing Blake to close her eyes and lean back against the headboard. They need to hurry; any one of their friends could barge in right now, wondering why they’re so late for breakfast. But the more pressure Yang puts on Blake’s pussy through her panties, the less she starts to care about the consequences of being late. 

She feels Yang remove her hand, breaking Blake from her spell and a whine escapes her lips. 

Yang laughs and places her fingers in the band of her panties. “Don’t worry, they’ll be  _ plenty _ more where that came from.” 

This time, Blake eagerly lifts herself up so her panties can be removed, desperate to have Yang touch her again. But she doesn’t give her the satisfaction of pleasuring her, deciding instead to only brush her fingers along Blake’s entrance. 

“Please…” Blake begs, rolling her hips up to meet Yang’s hand. But she always pulls back right before she can get to them. “Please fuck me!” 

Based on the look on her face, she can tell that Yang knows how much she wants her. How much she  _ needs  _ her. And while her expression softens, Yang doesn’t cave in.

She tuts. “Nu uh. That wasn’t part of the bet.” 

Blake whimpers in response and watches as Yang takes her vibrator in her hands. Detaching the egg from its small compartment on the controller, she extends it outwards and brushes it against Blake’s entrance. 

“Don’t close your legs on my hand now, alright?” 

Nodding quickly, Blake keeps her legs spread as Yang pushes the round piece into her. She lets out a moan, almost forgetting her promise to not shut her legs. Even without the vibrator even turned on it feels amazing inside of her, although Blake also thinks Yang’s fingers massaging her folds are partly to blame for the wave of pleasure that goes through her. But it’s akin to a pebble in the ocean, and she’s desperate for more.

After making sure it’s deep enough inside of her, Yang removes her fingers from Blake’s pussy and reaches for the roll of tape. 

Blake jolts slightly at the feeling of the controller being pressed against her inner thigh, and Yang comfortingly lays a hand on her leg. 

“Shhh, I just need to make sure it doesn’t fall out.”

Steadying her with her hand, Yang places one end of the tape on Blake’s thigh, near the controller, and sends it across, pressing the opposite end of the tape on the other side. 

“Is that alright?” she asks. “Not too tight?”

Blake shakes her head. Even if it is, she doesn’t care. She just  _ needs _ for it to be turned on already. 

With a smile, Yang rips off the small piece of tape and presses on either end of the vibrator again, making sure that it’s secure and there’s no chance of it coming loose.

She reaches over Blake, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and grabs her scroll from the nightstand. Opening up an app, she takes a few seconds before proudly holding it up. 

“Alright, everything’s set!” she says. “Just remember to not wear panties, otherwise it’ll mess with the vibrator.” 

Up until now, Blake doesn’t care about all the different requirements for satisfying the bet. But this one stands out. 

“Wait, I can’t wear panties!?” she says, surprise briefly breaking through her hazy thoughts. “But, what if someone sees me, like Ruby or Weiss?” 

Yang leans over Blake until their noses are barely an inch away from each other and the closeness makes her blush.

“Well then,” Yang says with a hint of slyness in her voice. “I guess they’ll also know how much of a kinky kitty you are.” 

At the same time as she presses a button on her scroll, she leans forward and kisses Blake. The vibrator inside her buzzes to life, and Blake’s back arches slightly as a jolt of pleasure shoots up her spine. Briefly breaking away from Yang, she lets out a moan before she captures her lips again. 

It only lasts a few seconds, though, and Blake whines again as Yang presses another button on her scroll and the buzzing in her pussy fades away. 

“But as a small tip,” Yang says as she pulls back from her. “I wouldn’t wear a skirt today.” 

Hopping off the bed, she picks up Blake’s pajama pants and tosses them over to her. “Now come on, we better go before someone comes up and they see you like this.” 

With a flushed face, she slips back into her pajama pants and swings her legs out of bed. As she follows Yang out of the room, she’s desperate for her to turn the vibrator on again, and it’s tempting to snatch Yang’s scroll out of her hands and do it herself. But Blake doesn’t need to do that at all! 

“Eep!” She yelps. 

Right as they’re about to take the first step down together, she feels the vibrator turn on again. This time, it’s a little more intense than when Yang first did it, and Blake has to cling to her so she won’t tumble down the stairs. 

Being well acquainted with her vibrator, she knows that this is  _ nowhere _ near as powerful as it can get, and the fact that she’s already unraveling at one of the lower settings on it turns her on even  _ more _ !

“You’re gonna have to be a lot better at hiding this.” Yang teases as she holds Blake. “It’s almost like you want people to know.” 

“S-shut up,” she pants out. Normally, she’s never this flustered so soon after using her vibrator. But there’s just something about Yang having full and complete control over her pussy that drives her wild. 

She kisses Blake’s cheek in response and taps on her scroll before putting it away in her pocket, temporarily ending the vibrator. 

Even though it’s turned off, the brief pleasure still reverberates throughout Blake, and she almost wishes Yang didn’t turn it off. But considering they’re about to go downstairs and have breakfast with the rest of their friends, she thinks it’s a good idea that she doesn’t go down with half of her mind focusing on the vibrator, and the other half on Yang.

Halfway down the stairs, Blake can hear everyone more clearly now, including Ruby and Weiss debating how much sugar is enough sugar for making cookies. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Yang cheerily says as the two of them walk into the kitchen. Slightly afraid and excited that she might turn on the vibrator right now, Blake stands a little bit behind her and waves.

“Morning guys.”

Everyone turns to face them and bids them good morning from their place at the table, with some saying it with a full mouth. 

“Wow, you guys sure are a bunch of sleepy heads!” Nora says as she pours what can  _ not _ be a healthy amount of syrup on her pancakes. “We’ve been down here for almost twenty minutes, now!” 

“But we saved you seats!” Ruby adds and points to the two empty chairs next to her. 

“Uh, yeah sorry about that guys.” Yang laughs. “Guess we overslept and lost track of time!” 

Blake’s thankful that she doesn’t delve into exactly  _ why _ they lost track of time. 

Sitting down next to Ruby, she shimmies around in the chair a little. She rarely goes without panties, so the feeling of the cushion on Blake’s panty-less ass along with the vibrator inside her is an interesting, new feeling. Plus, she still has to get used to the controller being taped to her inner thigh. 

She glances over at Ruby, hoping she doesn’t notice her moving around so much, but the girl is luckily too interested in her pancakes to pay her much attention. 

Ren’s chair squeaks against the floor as he gets up and heads over to the counter behind him. After hearing him shuffle around with some plates, he turns around and returns to the table with two plates — a stack of pancakes on each one. 

“Here you go,” Ren says, extending them outwards to both Blake and Yang. “I managed to save some from Nora.”

“Hey!” she says indignantly next to him. “I wouldn’t have eaten them if you told me they were for them!” 

“Yes, you would’ve.” 

Nora smiles and her voice gets quieter. “Alright, well… maybe I would’ve had just  _ one _ .” 

The two girls take the plates from Ren and thank him. Picking up the fork and knife that Ruby hands her, she digs in.

She listens with a smile as Ruby and Weiss go back to their sugar argument. Two pancakes in, Blake almost forgets about her vibrator as she enjoys breakfast and all the different conversations her friends are having around her. 

That is, until she notices Yang stealthily take her scroll out and hide it behind her plate. From where it’s positioned on the table, only her and Blake can see it, and her heart drops as she watches Yang open up the remote control app. 

Her widened eyes meet Yang’s and after winking at Blake, she presses the power button and the vibrator turns on. 

Instead of falling into Yang for support, she forces herself to keep still in the chair and bites her lip hard. Really,  _ really _ hard. 

Blake stops paying attention to everyone around here and drowns them out, focusing everything on not squirming too much. It seems that every time Yang turns it on, she ups the intensity, meaning that the longer they spend eating, the tougher it’s going to be for Blake to keep it together. Although, she isn’t exactly asking for Yang to stop, either.

But just like earlier, her pleasure is over almost as soon as it begins, and the vibrator turns off again. 

Reminding herself that no one else besides Yang knows about her vibrator, Blake resorts to quietly pouting. She both hates and  _ loves _ how much she’s teasing her; only giving her small snippets of pleasure and tempting her to moan with each press of the vibrator’s power button. 

For the next few minutes, Blake focuses back on her pancakes, trying to distract herself from mounting need she feels coming from her pussy. But she catches herself glancing over at Yang every so often, hoping every time that she would see her girlfriend about to turn on her vibrator. But she’s busy talking with Nora and her scroll’s screen turns dark, leaving Blake wallowing in horny misery by herself. 

But then, she has an idea. 

Just because Yang hooked up the vibrator to her scroll doesn’t mean that she still can't use the  _ actual _ controller! 

Blake darts her eyes back and forth, making sure no one is paying attention to her, and places her fork down on the table. She stealthily slides her hand off the table and into her lap. 

All she has to do is set the switch on the bottom of the remote to a high setting and then Blake can  _ finally _ get the relief she needs. And all without endless amounts of teasing! 

But right as she’s about to slip her hand into her pants, it’s intercepted by Yang, who grabs it and laces their fingers together. 

She turns to face Yang who smiles at her and winks. “No touching!” 

Almost dying of embarrassment, Blake quickly looks around the table. But Nora is currently poking Ren with her fork and Ruby and Weiss are now just talking about baking in general. Somehow, no one hears her and their secret is still safe. 

All Blake can do is watch as Yang finish her pancakes next to her, too distracted to even touch her own. Every so often she turns to Blake and winks, seeming to love watching her shuffle around in her chair.

As she takes the last bite of her pancakes, Yang wipes her mouth with a napkin and sets her fork down on the table. Making direct eye contact with Blake, she smiles and slowly brings her hand over to her scroll and types in her password,  _ BookNerdBlake _ . 

Blake’s eyes widen in excitement as Yang swipes over to the remote control app and opens it up. She taps on the pulldown menu, selects the _6/12_ _intensity_ option, and hovers her index finger over the power on button, but doesn’t press it.

There’s so much Blake wishes she can say and do to Yang right now, but with their friends surrounding them, her options are kinda limited. 

“Please.” She whispers ever so quietly, pleading Yang with her eyes. 

Blake’s face turns red as she begs for the vibrator to be turned on. Yang’s earlier teasing is barely enough for her, and if anything, it only makes Blake want to grind against  _ anything _ to relieve the mounting ache in her pussy. But with strict instructions to not touch herself or the vibrator, she’s again reminded that Yang has control over her pleasure.

With a light squeeze of Blake’s hand, she taps her scroll, and the sound is one of the sweetest she’s ever heard, second only to her now active vibrator. 

Her free hand grips the edge of the table as casually as possible and she struggles to keep quiet, resorting to squeezing Yang’s hand tightly every time she’s about to moan. The waves of pleasure washing over Blake feel  _ amazing _ , and the fact that she can see Yang watching her out of the corner of her eye adds to it. 

She closes her eyes and begins subtly rolling her hips in her chair, imagining that the vibrations in her pussy is actually Yang’s tongue, and that they’re upstairs in their bedroom instead of at the table with everyone else. Amazed that no one has picked up on her odd behavior yet, Blake closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in her own pleasure. That is, until a tug on her left sleeve suddenly breaks her from her fantasy.

Blake’s eyes snap open in panic and she turns her head to see that Ruby and Weiss are both looking at her with worried expressions, seemingly giving up on their argument for the time being. 

“Are you alright, Blake?” Ruby asks. “We heard you let out a groan, or something.”

Blake smiles sheepishly. She’s so focused on the vibrator and her own pleasure that she must have moaned without even realizing it! 

Next to her, Yang chimes in. “Yeah Blake, and your face is all red. Are you okay?” 

She turns to her right this time and narrows her eyes at a smiling Yang. If Blake wasn’t so preoccupied with the pleasure coursing through her body, she would do a lot more than just squeeze her hand in retaliation. But at the same time, she can’t stay mad at Yang, not when she’s the one who turned on the vibrator and let her experience this  _ amazing _ feeling again. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine guys.” Blake says, when suddenly, she feels the vibrations in her pussy become more intense. It takes all of her willpower to not sink down in the chair right there and cry out in pleasure. “I t-think it’s j-just my stomach.” 

At least now Blake has an excuse for why she hasn’t touched her pancakes in a while, and the two girls seem to accept it. 

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. “Alright, well just let us know if you need anything!” 

A devious look is on Yang’s face as Blake turns to face her again. She manages to open her eyes wide enough to see the  _ 6/12 _ on her girlfriend’s scroll from before is now suddenly an  _ 8/12 _ — the highest Blake has ever dared to set it on before. 

The waves of pleasure washing over her quickly becoming too much for Blake to handle. Her inner thighs are coated in her juices, and Blake knows that she’s definitely going to have to put her pajama pants in the laundry bin before wearing them again tonight. Even her breathing is becoming more labored than before, and she has to cover her mouth with her hand while Yang uses her thumb to gently rub circles on the back of Blake’s other hand. 

She squeezes her legs together, hoping that the friction will help her. But it only makes Blake wish that Yang is fingering her, playing with her like only she knows how. She would have let Yang pull her pants down  _ right there _ and fuck her if she wants, not even caring about all of their friends watching their usually quiet, reserved friend unravel. 

If this is how she is only at breakfast, Blake has no idea how she’s going to get through the rest of the day. 

When she feels another needy whine climbing up her throat, Blake doesn’t think she can hold herself back this time. She rests her elbow on the table while still covering her mouth, pretending that she’s resting her head. But behind her hand, Blake lips slowly open and her breath hitches. 

And then like a wave crashing down, the vibrator stops and Blake instinctively slumps down a little in the chair, her head facing down at the table. 

Yang has to practically pry her fingers away for Blake to let go of her as she pushes her empty plate away and stands up from her seat. 

“Alright, well I think I’m gonna go ahead and get changed.” She says, stretching her arms. 

Blake continues to sit there, half embarrassed about how desperate she just was to come, and half upset that Yang  _ didn’t _ let her come. But she feels a light push on her shoulder and looks up to see Yang subtly nodding her head in the direction of the hallway. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m gonna go change, too.” Blake adds, and she almost stumbles out of her chair as she stands up due to her slightly trembling legs. 

Yang slips her scroll back into her pocket and Blake follows her out of the kitchen. Once they’re about halfway into the hallway, Yang stops suddenly and looks back into the kitchen over Blake’s shoulder. 

“Yang, what are yo-”

Before she can finish her sentence, Yang grabs her arm and pulls her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. She can still hear their friends, but it’s just as muffled as when they were upstairs in their bedroom. 

The bathroom itself is fairly small, with less than a couple inches between either of them and a wall. Yang wraps an arm around Blake’s lower back and brings her closer, to the point where their chests are touching. 

“I had to make sure no one was following us.” Yang says with a wink before taking out her scroll again. “By the way, I love all the cute sounds you make.”

As if her face wasn’t red enough, Blake feels embarrassed. “Was I making a lot of noise?” 

“Yeah, but I think I was the only one who picked up on it.” 

Blake averts her gaze and smiles sheepishly. She watches as Yang opens up the controller app on her scroll and sets the vibrator’s intensity to  _ 10/12 _ before holding it up for Blake to see. 

“Can you handle that?”

She smiles. It’s as if Yang knows how close she was to coming earlier, and is now trying to make amends. 

“If you don’t press that button, then I will.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then!”

And with a tap of a button, Blake finds herself in a whirlwind of pleasure again. Within seconds her legs start to tremble again, and she has to lean forward into Yang so she doesn’t fall. 

With the fear of getting caught being heavily reduced, Blake doesn’t bother holding back her moans anymore. She rests her forehead against Yang’s, and can see her smiling through half lidded eyes. 

She feels her girlfriend’s left hand snake up her shirt, resting on her stomach before sliding it downwards. Slipping it into her pants, fireworks shoot off in Blake’s head as Yang plays with her largely neglected clit, and she officially reaches her breaking point. 

Her hips buck forward so violently that she accidentally pushes Yang against the bathroom wall. Pleasure floods Blake’s entire body like tsunami waves and in the  _ countless _ times she’s masturbated before, none have ever come to the feeling of bliss she’s experiencing right now. 

She’s barely even standing up by herself anymore with how much her legs are shaking, and if not for Yang holding onto her, she would have already melted into a whimpering puddle on the floor.

Blake feels her peak rapidly approaching and dreads the idea of Yang pulling out at the last second. But she doesn’t — if anything, her girlfriend also seems to tell she’s close, and applies a little more pressure onto her clit while continuing to massage it. 

“It’s alright, I got you.” Yang lovingly whispers into Blake’s ear as her breathing starts to get more ragged. “Come on, come for me.” 

Even though her mind is a hazy, horny mess, Blake manages to form a single thought before hitting her limit. 

“I love you, Yang!” She whines out and buries her head in Yang’s neck as her orgasm ripples through her. “I love you, I love you,  _ I love you!”  _

The words are like a mantra to Blake as she repeats them over and over again. The arm around her back pulls her closer as her entire body shakes with pleasure. Even though her hips are bucking like crazy, Yang still manages to play with Blake’s clit while she comes, coating the tips of her fingers in her juices and completely soaking her pajama pants. 

After what feels like an eternity, Blake feels her orgasm winding down and her muscles relax as she calms down, breathing heavily into Yang’s neck. The hand in her pants is removed and a few seconds later, the vibrator turns off. 

Her girlfriend places a hand under Blake’s chin and lifts her head up, their noses brushing together as their foreheads meet. 

Opening her eyes is difficult, but once Blake does so, she sees a large smile on Yang’s face, and she can’t help but mirror it as she looks directly into the lavender eyes she spends so much time looking at everyday. 

“I love you too, Blake.” 

Yang leans forward and tilts her head slightly to the right before kissing Blake. She melts in her arms, and Yang’s sweet gesture in combination with the blissful afterglow of her orgasm causes Blake to giggle once they have to break away for air.

“You still have to wear the vibrator all day, you know.” Yang says with slightly red cheeks. “And I still get to control it.” 

“Sounds like we have the whole day to ourselves then!” Blake replies. “I hope you like bookstores.” 

Yang smirks. “Well, I can give you another reason to like them.” 

“Now come on,” she adds, grabbing Blake’s hand. “We better  _ actually _ go get changed before Ruby sends a search party out for us.”

Yang opens the bathroom door and peeks her head out before the two of them sneak past the kitchen. With an excited, shy smile on her face, Blake can’t wait to find out what the rest of the day has in store for them!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I spent thirty minutes trying to think up a title and could only come up with that. Horrible title aside, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm always up for writing more fluffy and smutty pieces like this (although even I feel like I could've included more smut in it), and you can count on more RWBY pieces! I absolutely love this show! So again, thanks for reading!


End file.
